


When Bananas Are of Import

by ExtraordinarilyOrdinary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bananas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraordinarilyOrdinary/pseuds/ExtraordinarilyOrdinary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was a bit pathetic that all it really took to confirm Dean Winchester's suspicions about his sexual orientation was something as unimportant as a banana, but it got him Cas, so Dean figured it was worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Bananas Are of Import

**Author's Note:**

> So after not writing anything for a ridiculously long time and watching 10 years worth of Supernatural in less than 3 months, I have discovered a new love: DESTIEL! I am so in love with CasDean, its beyond creepy honestly. 
> 
> Its only rated for the language and suggestiveness, really. Not actual smut or anything, just innocent!Cas being a lil tease ;) (sorry to disappoint)
> 
> Here I am with yet another short, fluffy one shot ball of crap that was supposed to be based on a tumblr prompt, but ended up getting a mind of its own. But its got cute fictional gay love, so I encourage you to read it anyway!

Dean Winchester was absolutely, completely, positively 100% sure that he was bisexual on a chilly autumn afternoon during his junior year of high school. 

It was after school, and he had been playing a video game by himself in his best friend’s living room. Playing by himself, because his nerdy best friend had chosen to do homework right after school, like the true nerd he was. 

Dean decided to tell him that.

“You’re such a nerd, Cas.” Dean informed the dark haired boy, smashing a button on the controller a bit harder than necessary.

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel replied simply, not even bothering to look up from his textbook.

“C’mon, man,” Dean started, “we just spent seven hours in school being forced to learn, and you’re just gonna do that shit right away?” If anyone besides Cas had been within earshot, they probably would’ve commented on the slight whine in Dean’s voice. But even if they did, Dean would deny that claim until his dying breath. Dean Winchester did not whine.

“Yes, Dean.” If anyone else besides Dean had been within earshot, they probably would’ve commented on the exasperated tone in Cas’ voice. And even if they did, Cas would have agreed. Dealing with Dean was trying, a lot of the time.

“Why?” Dean didn’t mean to sound like a little kid that asked too many questions, even though he did.

Castiel just sighed. “Because, Dean,” he started, not meaning to sound like he answered too many of those questions Dean asked, even though he did, “I actually care about my grades and my GPA. Besides, I am trying for the spot of valedictorian next year, and they are not going to choose me if I can’t complete a simple homework assignment.”

Dean rolled his eyes, but didn’t look up from the screen that his character was currently killing zombies left and right on. “Oh please, Cas,” he huffed, “you’re a shoe-in for valedictorian, and you know it. You’re a friggin’ genius, dude. They’d be stupid not to pick you.” 

If anyone else had been in the room besides the two boys, they probably would’ve noticed both Dean and Cas’ ears turning slightly red at the compliment. And then promptly rolled their eyes at how ridiculously obvious they both were about how they felt about each other.

A comfortable, yet slightly awkward silence enveloped the two until Castiel got up from his place on the floor and walked into the kitchen a few minutes later. He returned with a bag of chips and a soda for Dean, and a banana for himself, plopping down unceremoniously on the couch beside the other boy.

Dean was still too absorbed in virtually massacring undead creatures that he didn’t notice his snack until the bag hit the side of his head. He made a noise of surprise, pausing the game before playful glaring at his best friend. 

Cas just chuckled, a smirk tugging at his lips. His pink, plump, soft looking, kissable lips-

Whoa. Slow down there, Winchester. Dean scolded himself mentally, reminding himself that straight guys did not look at, or think about kissing, their best friend’s lips.  
But you’re not straight. The little voice in his head taunted him, Not entirely. You know how you feel about boys, about Cas.

“Dean?” Castiel’s voice was muffled, like he was talking around something in his mouth. Dean’s eyes focused again, only to once again be drawn immediately to his best friend’s lips, this time greeted with the sight of Cas chewing a bite of banana.

“Uh, sorry, guess I spaced out a bit,” Dean’s eyes never left the sight of Castiel’s lips, only to slide down slightly to watch his adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallowed.

Dean was just finding the strength within himself to look away from the other boy, when Cas lifted the banana up for another bite.

Shit.

Eating a banana should not be so sexy, but Dean couldn’t help but feel a spark of arousal shoot through him as Cas’ lips wrapped around the tip, moving the fruit slowly into his mouth even more, and crap.

Crap, crap, crap. Dean chanted silently as he felt himself harden in his jeans a little bit. No, no, no, not now! Stupid hormones, stupid cute boys, stupid Cas with his stupidly kissable lips and stupidly sexy way of eating bananas-

Dean didn’t realize what he was saying until the words were already out of his mouth, “Damn, if your lips look that good wrapped around a friggin’ banana, I wonder how good they’ll look wrapped around my dick.”

Castiel’s eyes widened to a size that was rather comical, and Dean probably would’ve laughed at the sight if he wasn’t so damn turned on and also terrified of the fact that he probably just ruined over ten years of friendship because he couldn’t control his own mouth.

But even if he was frozen in fear, he couldn’t help but notice how Cas choked and spluttered around the banana still in his mouth, and was more than a bit ashamed that the sight only turned him on even more.

Dean was still frozen on the couch when Castiel finally managed to stop choking and swallow, composing himself before turning to the green eyed boy. Dean panicked and finally sprung into action, scrambling to get out a million apologies as his entire body burned with embarrassment and shame. But before he could run off and lock himself in his room for eternity, a hand grasped his wrist and pulled him back.

Dean tried not to focus on the butterflies that erupted in his abdomen at the action, face still burning redder than it ever had.

“Wait, Dean! You-” Cas cut himself off, looking down at the floor nervously before shyly peeking up at the other boy from under his lashes. “You-don’t have t-to wonder about it, you know. I-I could, um, I could...actually suck your dick, like, um, like for real.”

The blue eyed boy may have fumbled and stumbled over the words, but Dean got the message loud and clear.

Cas wasn’t disgusted with him. He didn’t hate him, or yell at him, or punch him. Cas was willing to actually blow him! He- he wanted to do it!

Dean sucked in a breath, “you, you want- for real?” His eyebrows practically shot off of his forehead, and he tried hard to ignore the fluttering of his heart in his chest. It didn’t work.

Castiel bit his bottom lip, but didn’t break eye contact with Dean, “yeah,” he said shyly, “but on one condition.”

Dean didn’t hesitate to respond with “anything”, maybe a bit too eagerly, but hell, he had waited too damn long for this moment.

Cas continued to bite his lip, but his expression changed from shy and nervous to seductive in a matter of seconds. Dean felt his knees almost give out when the other boy placed his hands flat on his chest, resting there for a moment before slowly moving them to wrap around his shoulders.

“I’ll gladly suck your dick...if you take me out on a date first,” and before he could even register that holy crap this was actually happening, Dean was hastily dragging the dark haired boy out the door by their linked hands.  
***  
The next day at lunch, when all their friends were fawning over the two new boyfriends, Jo asked Dean what finally got him to admit his bisexuality. Dean just shared a meaningful look with his boyfriend (God, he already loved the sound of that), before turning to Jo and replying vaguely with, “a banana.” And as Jo and all their other friends sat there confused and trying to figure out what the hell that meant, Dean and Castiel just leaned against each other and started laughing loudly, lacing their fingers together discreetly under the table. 

So maybe it was a bit pathetic that all it really took to confirm Dean's suspicions about his sexual orientation was something as unimportant as a banana, but it got him Cas, so Dean figured it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the tumblr prompt in case you're curious: Imagine person A trying eating a banana while person B pesters them with sexual innuendos. Fed up, A violently bites into the banana and throws the peel on the ground, grinding it under their heel, while B stares in horror.
> 
> (As you can probably tell, I only really used the bananas and sexual innuendos parts)
> 
> Let me know what you think, please!


End file.
